fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship Partners Pretty Cure
is the upcoming animation Pretty cure series made by Glorysia Melody. Pretty Cure franchise inspired by Izumi Todo's original work. The series will be produced by Project SEAPonyCon. Its main themes are love, justice, dreams, and friendship. An english dubbed series called Glitter Force Friendship Partners'' (Or '''Glitter Force Friendship is Magic'), since Saban has joined Hasbro by an unknown reasons. Summary List of Friendship Partners Pretty Cure episodes Hoshizora Riri, the second year middle school student who likes drawing and music like her sister. When she realises she is late for her first day of school, she drawing her music box but it was a little mess! And then, a meteor fell from the sky, which had the two hybrids "Furbo-Chan" and "Hoopa" come with it, causing her music box gets awake! Faraway from Earth is a planet called "Ferraton" A futuristic, mobile planet that is home to muzikbots and travels the galaxy sending them to planets that are inhabited by chroma to purify them. Another planet is called "Barrion" which is Chroma lives and the betweens of the world of ponies called "Equestria". But one day, the Dark Lord Malachor has attacked Equestria and the land of Equestria has been ruled by Malachor and his minions! If this situation continues, the lights will disappear, meaning Earth and the whole universe will be swallowed by darkness, including their future. This is the story of Cure Glimmer who should protect important things is about to begin! Characters Cures "Friendship, twinkle, stars! The magic will shine anything! Friendship Partners Pretty Cure!" * or (Kelly in the English dub) - A second year middle school student girl who likes drawing and hear the music. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Riri is adventurous and friendly, but also a little stubborn. Her catchphrase is "Harmony Stars of Shine!" and "Holy Starlight!" She transforms into Cure Glimmer (Glitter Star in the dub) and she is the represents of the Element of Magic. * or (Grace in the English dub) - A girl from Osaka whose her parents run a sakura shop and is a member of the school's baseball team. Kasumi may be a jokester and stubborn, but when she has a goal set, she is very passionate about achieving it. She transforms into Cure Dash (Glitter Dash in the dub) and she is the represents of the Element of Loyalty. * or (Lana in the English dub) - A girl who likes animals and insects which she likes and aspires to be a animal caretaker. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Tobu is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. She transforms into Cure Butterfly (Glitter Butterfly in the dub) and she is the represents of the Element of Kindness. * or (Poppy '''in the English dub) - She loves party and dreams of being a party dropper. Her home is a bakery shop called "Sweet Shop Party", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. She has a funny demeanor, is very talkative, and a bit air-headed. She also enjoys singing and playing pranks. She transforms into '''Cure Balloon (Glitter Party in the dub) and she is the represents of the Element of Laughter. * or (Ruby in the English dub) - * or (Mallow in the English dub) - Mascots * - A female purple Muzikbot-like fairy who came from her home planet Ferraton. She helps the Pretty Cure to save her home planet from Lord Platin. * - Baby Furbo is a little cute pink furball like fairy and one of Hoshizora Riri's friends. She is Fluffy Chu from the game of the same name. Her real name is Fluffy Chu, but she prefers to be called Baby Furbo. As of Episode 32, she becomes puffball form and got her hands and legs also she got wings. She ends her sentences with "~furbo". * - Hoopa is a Mythical Pokemon-like fairy and the caretaker of Baby Furbo. The two fall from the sky in front of Hoshizora Riri while being chased by the Shadow Creatures. His role is to guide the Cures, but it seems he often fails to make them motivated. He loves donuts, not only for their delicious taste, but also for their shape. He ends his sentences with "~hoopa". * - A fairy partner of Lime and Hime. Blossom gets travelled into the Future of Equestria after they got too much power to escape from the Phantom Kingdom. She ends her sentences with "~hana". * - A Star Sprite who helps the Cures by stop Malachor and saving Equestria, as well as possessing special powers. However, she is Hoopa's childhood friend. She ends her sentences with "~suta". Shadow Kingdom * - Dark Lord of the Shadow Kingdom. Prior to the first episode, the Black Mass that escaped the confrontation eventually landed on Earth. But it was sealed by Zen. In Episode 21, he was revived. * - Current ruler of planet Barion. Regularly relies on his underlings to spread chroma on Earth. He aspires to obtain enough negative energy to fully overpower planets faster and transform the citizens to enlarge his army. * - * - * - Main monsters of the series. Supporting Locations * - Equestria is inhabited by magical ponies and other talking creatures, such as griffons and dragons. Other animals and creatures also live in Equestria such as Baby Furbo and Hoopa lives in. The name "Equestria" is derived from the word "equestrian", which denotes a relation to horseback riding. * or (Starlight Rainbow Hills '''in a english dub) - A town filled with Sakura flowers where Hoshizora Riri and her friends lives. Tomo means friend in Japanese while Hana means flower in Japanese. * or ('''Starlight Rainbow Hills Middle School in a english dub) - The school filled with sakura flowers and colorful painting walls that the Cures attend. Tomo means friend in Japanese while Hana means flower in Japanese. * - the home place of the series' antagonist, whose residents invaded Equestria and traveled to Earth in an attempt to revive Malachor and plunge the world into darkness by collecting the dark energy. * - A magical location in this series. It is the place where all the magical creatures from the different worlds are stored. It seems to be located in an alternate dimension, separate from the human world and Equestria, and can only be accessed through the Crystal Mirror. The girls' secret base is also located here. Items * - The Cures' transformation device. They insert their respective Pocket Ponies to transform, yelling, "Pretty Cure, Friendship Partners Active!". It is supposed to resemble a touch phone. * - The collectible item. They're special attack-like pieces that have different effects, any of which called Cure Pocket are used by the Cures to transform. These Pocket Ponies enable them to transform into their Cure forms. * or (Friendship Smartpad in the English dub) - A tablet-like device that the girls use for various things like looking up information or using it as a map. With the use of specific Pocket Ponies, the pad is able to call the ponies to help. ** In episode 31, it gains the ability to transform into the and can be used to perform Rainbow Power and Friendship is Magic. * - Weapons of Cures Glimmer, Dash, Butterfly and Balloon gain in episode 11. Together, they are used to perform Friendship Cross Shot. * - weapons that Cure Emerald and Cure Tropica gain in episode 21. They can be used as normal guitars, but they can also create Harmony Powerer and perform Twin Apple Diamond Beat. * Media Music Singles * Mirai Start!! Friendship Partners Pretty Cure Single * Glimmer☆Stars of Harmony Single * Dream! Believe! The Future Will Come True! Single Vocal Albums * Friendship Partners Pretty Cure Vocal Album 1: Let's Sing Together! * Friendship Partners Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2: Starlight✿Sound * Friendship Partners Pretty Cure Vocal Best!! * Glorysia Melody's Pretty Cure Vocal Sounds!! Original Soundtracks * Friendship Partners Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure♡Harmony Music! * Friendship Partners Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Friendship☆Sounds! Movies Solo * Crosovers * - the first crossover movie in Glorysia's franchise featuring Friendship Partners, Pokémon Stars!, and Smash Up!. * : The ultimate All Stars crossover movie. Featuring the canon series including Hopefully Pretty Cure!, [[Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure!|''Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure!]] and ''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! debut. * : The second crossover Movie. Featuring Spectrum Heart!, Miracle Guardian!, Prism! ''including the two canon series ''Smile! and Happiness Charge!. Merchandise Gallery Trivia * Friendship Partners is the first season to have the same cure dress. ** However, Glorysia Melody made some her OCs (Four main, two subs including some one mascot) from the Happiness Charge Character creator. * Friendship Partners Pretty Cure ''is the second season to have five mascots. The first is ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * Friendship Partners Pretty Cure is the fourth Pretty Cure series to get an English dub, the first three being Futari wa Pretty Cure, Smile Pretty Cure! ''and ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Friendship Partners Pretty Cure Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:GlorySeries